<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Five: Belly Rubs and Squeaky Toys by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838595">Day Five: Belly Rubs and Squeaky Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom'>LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knuckles the Echidna &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Werehog_Month_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Five: Belly Rubs and Squeaky Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long time since Knuckles really regretted teaming up with Sonic. Of course, he had his moments with the hedgehog bringing chaos nearly everywhere he went. But they were few and far between. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But this was one of those moments</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, how was he supposed to know that his werehog form could be lured by squeaky toys?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckles had to hold the larger, furrier, boy back from following Eggman’s giant bone-shaped squeaky toy and jeez Knuckles realized just how much more jacked Sonic had gotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only had one option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands moved to scratch at Sonic’s belly, a pant above his head escaping from the wolf-shaped hedgehog’s muzzle. He repeated the action, quickly following his friend to the floor as he sunk, happily barking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckles had to swallow a growl as he heard Eggman fly away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The growl died at another of Sonic’s happy yips, squirming beneath him. His ears flopped in a way that Knuckles </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call cute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Refused</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckles felt a warmth on his back and suddenly a purple mist engulfed the both of them and under his hands Sonic changed back, his laughter filling the air. “UNCLE! UNCLE! KNUX, I GIVE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckles relented, drawing his hands back. “So. Wanna explain that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic blushed, sitting up quickly. “Not really, no.” Knuckles just had to laugh, pulling him to his feet. “Race you to Eggman!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckles didn’t have time to respond before he was turning to catch up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>